


It’s the Thought That Counts

by CorvusAzure



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusAzure/pseuds/CorvusAzure
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It’s the Thought That Counts

**Wyatt**

“Thank you so much, Seshmir. I really appreciate whatever this is.”

“It’s a tie!”

“How tall do you think I am?”

“It’s also spare string for all those weird mobiles you make and in case Otto ever takes up their whiteboard addiction again.”

“Thank you, Seshmir. It’s very thoughtful”

**Trent**

“Oh for fuck’s sake! You made me one of those awful presents, didn’t you?”

Seshmir’s enthusiastic grin faltered for a moment before sliding back into place.

“No. I BOUGHT you these new overcoats because wearing black all the time make you look like an idiot poser and you need to branch out. Now try them on…. or I’ll make your vape explode.”

**Wynn**

“You know there is other wood in the world besides barrel staves, right?”

“I love you dearly and treasure your insight and discerning wisdom, but about this you are quite incorrect.”

“It’s meant to be a box, right?”

“Yes. Now quit being silly and open it.”

“….is this….”

“Wynn Nai’lo, will you marry me?”

**Otto**

“What is it?”

“It’s a bag of yarn. Keep your mitts off my stash.”

“Sorry.”

**Izzy**

“It’s lovely!”

“You really like it?”

“Of course! I can always use a good cigarette case. And I love the pattern you chased into the copper. It’s just gorgeous.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

**Pelor**

“I appreciate the mug, but Papaw Pelor lacks gravitas. Please don’t spread that around.”

“Of course not. That is just between you and me.”

Seshmir quietly pushes the box of pamphlets behind his desk.

**Nameless Mother**

“I’m not wearing this.”

“C’mon. It’s perfect.”

“I am not the ‘Multiverse’s Greatest Mom’ and I’m not wearing this shirt.”

“Spoilsport.”

**Nyarlathotep**

“Is this just a paper bag full of poo that’s been set on fire?”

“Yes! Did I get your size right?”

“…. I guess?”


End file.
